


Sobre Sheldon Cooper e abraços

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre Sheldon Cooper e abraços

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : POV Penny. Meio OOC ,desculpe por isso.

Assim que acontece ele começa a olhar para os lados meio assustado quase como se algo fora das leis da física estivesse acontecendo, ele se endurece um pouco e mexe descordenadamente as mãos como se não soubesse o que fazer. Ele pode até perguntar algo como "Porque você está me tocando ?" e quando eu digo por amizade ou algo do tipo da pra ver que ele está anotando mentalmente isso na lista de regras sociais que ele ainda não entende completamente.  
E por um momento após o choque inicial ele sorri, é bem rápido, normalmente só dura uns dois segundos antes dele voltar para a sua expressão habitual, seria bem fácil não perceber aquela pequena curva que se forma nos lábios dele, eu sempre percebo.  
Estranhamente abraçar Sheldon Cooper é uma das coisas que ultimamente eu mais gosto de fazer.


End file.
